A String Of Chances
by Devilzzz
Summary: Tenth chappie- start of the sequel Ya, I am posting it here. Draco & Hermione romantic fluff- hickeys,heartbreaks,kisses, and- raping?
1. Running Away

***** "Mother of crap, would you just stop talking for once, Hermione!" yelled Ron, his voice feirce. Everyone in the Great Hall looked at him curiously, then at Hermione, but the teachers pretended not to notice. Hermione's breath stroke into a sharp edge that sent a hurt vibe through her whole body. She was so hurt that she forgot the embarrasment that stirred through her. "I am sorry." Ron stumbled. Hermione would've said, don't bother, but it was too late to talk now. Her mouth was dry and pale. Harry and Ron sat down and ate calmly, as if she didn't exist. Hermione felt all eyes on her. She looked at what she called friends, who were still ignoring her and eating. Rejection sweeped through her, and she suffered emotional pain in silence. She stood there, like an idiot. Hermione forced herself to look back at the whole school before she took her first step toward the exit of the Great Hall. Then another. Her footsteps grew louder, then distant, and Harry and Ron held their heads up slightly and went back eating. Hermione tried to remember what her mother said. [I]Sometimes You Gotta Run Away To See Who Will Follow You[/I]. Hermione breathed in and out and walked out, trying not to look back. But she knew for sure that nobody was going to go after her.  
  
Hermione heard footsteps behind her, they're were footsteps that sounded very fast, and before Hermione knew anything, something soft fell into her, which made her lose her balance a bit. "Watch it Granger!" a voice snarled. Hermione knew perfectly who it was. It was Draco Malfoy. Flesh against flesh with Draco Malfoy sent a chill down her spine. But this time, he looked kind of small, though he was one of the most tallest guys in Hogwarts. But now he seemed scared almost, nervous...jittery. Thats when Hermione noticed that he had something behind his back. Before Draco could object, Hermione reached out and grabbed it, revealing a box of muggle crayons. When she had grabbed it, it sent another chill down her spine,for as her fingertips touched Draco's rough hands. Finally, she spoke, putting her fingers tightly around the box. She laughed bitterly at the embarrasment on Draco's face. "Muggle crayons? Our little death eater meant to be is carrying muggle supplies?" she mocked. She felt almost good saying it, torturing him. It was true she had a small crush on him, who could help it? He was attractive, nothingless. But then she remembered what he had done to her, what he had said a long time ago.  
  
Hermione remembered that moment when she had told her friend Ginny, that she found Draco rather attractive. Boy was that a mistake! Out of all the Gryffindors, Ginny seemed to be the only one who could stand Draco, who could talk to him for a bit. And then, a few days later, Ginny came into the room, looked Hermione straight in the eye and said, "Draco thinks your ugly." Hermione could hardly believe Ginny would come right out and say it, and it was true, Hermione felt like she wanted to kill Ginny, but it felt as if a knife had jammed right through her heart, making her embarrased and making her feel very ugly. She felt her self esteem go down. Was her smart allecks all she had?  
  
Thats why she loved torturing Draco. After what he had done to her. Suddenly, Draco jumped on her, jamming her wrists cold against the hard floor, smushing every organ that she had. She felt the blood drain out of her and as Draco leaned over to her face, she couldn't help but slightly blush and another cold chill went down her spine. "Don't mess with me, mudblood." he spat. As he stormed off with the box of crayons,Hermione felt eternely embarrased. She knew better than to mess with him, so why had she done it? Little did she know, that was the least of her worries. 


	2. Crying

*** Days after that, Ron and Harry didn't mention schoolwork to her, hardly mentioned anything at all to her, in fact. Hermione felt hurt and left out as she saw them talking to each other at the Great Hall, laughing sometimes. Why did they exclude her all of a sudden? After all, they had been able to stand her for the last four years, and suddenly Ron did something wrong and she got the blame? She sighed as she put away her homework for the first time. Don't think about them. You don't need them. Pretty soon they'll come crawling back, and you wont have much sympathy to spare. She tried to think of the good things, but there were none. If they weren't her friends soon, they'd go until the end of 7th year to talk and finally say goodbye. Hermione screwed up her face and took out a lined paper, smoothing it to the curve. She smiled as she took her quill and slowly decorated the parchments with tiny hearts, and one name.  
  
Draco. Hermione told herself to stop, that this was nonsense, but it was sort of nice the way it felt as she put her fingers through her loopy handwriting. Draco. Hermione shook her head in disgust of what she had just done and crumbled up the note. She preceded to throw away but instinct told her not to, so blushing, she put the note loosely in her pocket and went down for a snack. As she was walking down the rough steps, she saw Draco Malfoy coming towards her, going up. Maybe he wouldn't see her, Hermione thought, thinking if she could make a quick dash toward her common room and wait till he was gone. But no such luck. He had seen her, and he gave her a cold smile. His hair was not moussed off like it always was, but Hermione made no effort to notice this. Before she knew it, Draco had Hermione up against the wall, and they were smashed together. "Remember my last warning." he said, and Hermione felt another chill, more greater than before, go up and down her body as he reached his hands over her pockets. He walked away slowly and Hermione rubbed her temples harshly. Then she felt weird. As if she was missing something. Then, she knew what it was.  
  
Hermione felt her knees go weak, and her heart sank with stupidity and embarrasment. Her life was ruined. How could this happen? One minute life was somewhat nice with her parents beaming at her, her friends cared and stood by her, and now her life was in shambles, everything was wrong and mixed up. Her best friends were no longer in presence of her life, her worst enemy had gotten evil to her, more badly and now that she didn't have any friends, she had enemies. Even Ginny seemed like a snob, though it was kind of the truth. Now she sat up like that, her knees drawn up her chin, alone in the empty hallway, her head in her lap and her hair sprawled out everywhere, and she did the only thing a sensible girl would do. She cried. 


	3. Drowning

** The next morning, when she went down to breakfast, she tried hard to avoid Draco's eyes, but to her surprise, he was absent in the morning, his bodyguards stupidly smashing their faces into cakes, probably not knowing their own names. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. Her curiosity got a hold of her. Where could Draco be? She had expected him to gloat that he would never fall for a muggle born, but he was no where to be seen. Hermione took a seat alone, watching Ron and Harry look over a peice of parchment. She frowned bitterly, objecting if she should go to sit there or not. But as soon as she had finished her pumpkin juice, Ginny Weasley sat across from her, leaning over. "What is it Ginny?" asked Hermione bitterly. They had not been on good terms since what Ginny had announces to her. "Nothing, oh alright...Perhaps I was wondering why you and Harry and my brother don't talk to each other anymore?" she asked. Hermione looked up and gave her a look of deep disgust. "Haven't you heard? What Ron told me?" asked Hermione. Ginny shook her head in disgust. "Of course I heard. Don't you think I've got ears? So what? Havent you two made up yet?" Ginny pleaded. "No, and would you just stop bothering me!" snapped Hermione. Ginny vanished away somewhere while Hermione sulked. The classes and the notes and the things the teachers announced to them seem to go through her brain like a pile of muggle trash. But when she went down to the Great Hall for lunch, she noticed Draco was still not there.  
  
Hermione tried to get that tiny fact out of her brain, but it kept hitting through her, sending her a message. Hermione sighed and tried all she could to think about anything else, even wizard quidditch. But no, it did not help, the fact kept bulging into her brain before it could be washed down with any such roast. Hermione bit her and stood up aruptly, causing her lunch to fall over. Every Gryffindor stared at her, and Harry and Ron looked very curious when Hermione left the Great Hall in a flash. In a way, it made Hermione feel good. They were no longer to be friends, well they wouldn't get to know thing then, she said, and looking around, she saw the door leading to outside open. There was no rule that she couldn't go outside for a walk was there? So she walked out, watching for every sound, every creak and every bit of noise. She felt somewhat like a little girl the age of five, as she flooded her hands over a yellow muggle daisy. How it smelled so nice, how it was so peaceful, standing out there, trying to get rid of her worries. But she knew she could never do that, so she forced herself to drop the flower and wander over to the huge pond that stood near Hogwarts, that contained some boats they used to get there. She sat down on the grass, seeing ants go up hills and her eyes pondered around the clear water and suddenly, something emerged from the water. Something silver.  
  
His shirt was off, but his hair looked steamed, thrown about the place. His hair was more frozen now, and so were his pale eyes. He took one look at her, and his mouth moved slowly, his lips seperated into which was supposed to be a gasp, but it came out as one word. "Granger." Hermione bit her lip. Would you stop calling me that? she wanted to shout. She hated the way it sounded, especially on his lips, like she was some dirty washcloth. She expected Draco to humiliate her, tell her she was a worthless mudblood that he would never like, but he did not mention this. And for the first time in her life, Hermione Granger saw Draco Malfoy blush. It looked like he was sick, but Hermione could not mistaken it. It was a blush..a pale one...Draco's skin wasn't as thick as his head, Hermione supposed. But sure enough, a slight red was creeping up his cheeks. Hermione couldn't help but say, "Am I seeing Draco Malfoy blush?" she said it, trying not to show the quiver in her voice. There! She had taken a risk. Draco's blush became even hotter. He did not answer, which surprised Hermione greatly. She stood there, and they both looked at each other before Hermione nervously turned around and walked slowly, taking every step within the moment. "Hey Gra-" he started to call behind her. She turned around so fast that she tripped over a weed, and before she knew what was happening, she crashed into a pool of blue with her ears bloated with water and her eyes trying not to open at the stinging pain.  
  
Pain. Thats what she felt. The most pain in the world. Her world was filling into darkness, and she felt numb arms surrond her waist, and she tried not to suffocate when her eyes opened to sunlight. She looked around, and saw his face staring down at her. "You okay?" he asked in a gentle voice he had never said before. Hermione looked around, and saw she was on the grass. Her ears were a bit clogged and she had to spit out some seaweed from the pond, and her hair drenched. She got up, looking at him with surprise in her eyes; He had got her out of the pond. She stiffened and felt embarrased and flattered at the same time as she slowly walked on the grass, walking away. "You forgot something" he called to her. Hermione turned around as he clutched her hand for the first time and slipped something into it before entering the pond once again. Hermione opened her fist and saw the peice of paper that had tiny hearts surronded on the name Draco.  
  
He's the kind of guy who's always passin' by and never has time to spend And he'll take you for a spin and won't look within to find out who you are And he numbs himself with weed, he's from the coldest breed who judge by what they see And I thought he was smart enough to know that the girl on his arm will never calm his storms 


	4. Wishes

*** Embarrased. Thats how she felt. She was sitting alone in her table as usual, eating her lunch slowly, daring not to look up. She felt kind of floopy after Draco had picked her up. It made her stomach turn. Before she knew it, she finally looked up and saw half of Hogwarts gone. Well actually all of them. Except one. Draco. Whats he doing here? Hermione thought as she picked up her books. Why didn't he follow the other Slytherins? She walked away, trying to look at him at the corner of her eye and she saw him following her. She couldn't help it. She turned around, her hair smacking right in his face. "What're you playing at Malfoy!" she spat. Draco looked at her, surprised. "You ought to be more polite to the guy that saved your life!" he retorded. "I could've saved my own life." she replied. He snorted. "Then how come you can't swim?" he said. Hermione's face went red. He had caught her. "Look, I don't know why your following me but-" she stopped. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "I-I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that note." she said. She expected Draco to smirk and say yeah right, I know what you were thinking but instead, Draco turned a sheer bush of red. "Then you shouldn't have wrote it!" he yelled, pushing her out of the way before he stomped off. Hermione sat there, on the floor, brushing herself off. She didn't know how to react at this point. Why was he so mad? Didn't he think she was ugly and worthless? Didn't he call her a mudblood? Hermione felt her eyelashes get wet. What the hell is this? Why am I crying over a Malfoy! And why the hell am I crying at all? All he did is push me. She sighed, and squinted, hoping the tears would disolve and walked on. Why was he mad? she thought again. He had fifty girls all over him, even hufflepuffs and maybe some slytherins. But why did he push her away for no reason? Hermione didn't know it yet, but she'd be finding out very soon.  
  
Draco ran his hand through his silky silver hair, looking out his window. It was nearly midnight and Crabbe and Goyle were snoring away. He put his arms around himself, looking at the night sky. He wrinkled up his nose. How corney am I? he thought to himself. He thought of what happend this morning. When that bloody Granger announced that she was too good for him. But did he care? Who was he really? Sometimes when he cursed at his mother and father and when sometimes his anger got the best of himself, he felt guilty..he felt dirty and felt as if his skin had bad blood that was invisible to the human eye. But sometimes he felt free and nice and thats what scared him. Were they right? Was he just trying to be evil to be part of a group? Or to act or look tough so nobody would mess with him? Just to get that sweet revenge? Why he pushed Granger he did not know. Why he felt upset he didn't know that either. Yet somehow Granger didn't seem as skinny as before. She was taller, and her bushy hair actually looked fluffy more than bushy, and she was sort of cute in a way. But he could never fall in love with her, could he? Of course not. Sure when both their skin touched, it gave him a burning sensation, but that was all, right? He put his hands on his face. Please don't let me fall in love with her.. he prayed to himself. But you don't always get what you wish for. 


	5. Answers

*** Hermione tried the best to avoid Draco whenever she could during the past weeks. If she saw him, she would run into another corner. She did not want to have contact with him ever. Why would she? After he pushed her. But sometimes she felt guilty because he had saved her life. She breathed in and out. Why was this happening to her? Her life had always been still, besides the adventures with the famous Harry Potter, but now he had his own friends, and Ron was at his side. Hermione had nobody. Or did she? Hermione shook her head. No, she didn't. Darn! I am talking to myself again! Hermione thought. As she hurridly passed by some Slytherins, she thought, Who else is there to talk to?  
  
It seemed like Granger was scared of him. She'd run away every time he got a centimeter in front of her, and now he was feeling guilty. Maybe he should apologize to her, but that would turn him into something else. Something nice. And he didn't like the feeling. He'd already gotten detention for moving his smart mouth in Mcgonagall's class, whats the use? He sighed to himself, thinking how he wanted to talk to Granger, just tell her something and just hear her say something back, even something bad, even something that hurt him. Anything at all. He needed an answer. Little did he know, he'd be getting one in detention.  
  
As Draco was studying, he saw Mcgonagall's peircing eyes go through him. Stop looking at me, you mouse. he thought. He had been in a bitter mood since lunch when Granger had gone to the library. She did that often, it seemed. Draco's mind pondered of what she did. A slight smirk came over his lips at the possibilities. He shook it off. He shouldn't have dirty thoughts like those, especially about Granger, for heaven's sakes. He looked at his paper, his eyes almost steeling a hole through it. "Minerva!" a voice called. Draco looked up and saw Dumbledore. "What is it?" asked Mcgonagall, tired. "Late nighters out, hufflepuff party." was all Dumbledore said before going out the door. Mcgonagall looked at him and said, "You stay here and do your work Malfoy, don't move a finger!" she ordered before following Dumbledore. Draco bit his lip. Where did the old mouse think he was going to go anyway? He ran his pencil through his paper, and suddenly heard whispers. He was startled. He felt goosbumps rise in his skin. Old Draco Malfoy could often be a sissy. He looked around catiously, and heard the whispers go near. He heard soft creaking as if footsteps. He was about to run when he held his breath as a figure came through the door. 


	6. Sleepwalkers

It was Hermione. Dressed in a satin white nightgown, she had her eyes closed and she was mumbiling nonsense under her breath, her feet barefoot as they touched the ground. What was she doing? Draco thought to himself. "Granger?" he asked, poking her. Her eyes did not open. Draco took a deep breath and hurried his mind over some muggle books he had read and sneaked in from his father. He thought hard. Sleepwalking. Granger was sleepwalking. At this time. And why did she come here? He felt the goosbumps go off just slightly, because seeing a person in this position made it look creepy and dead. Suddenly, he heard sounds. Mcgonagall's voice was far away, but her footsteps were charging through the halls. Oh no! Draco thought. If she caught Granger here, he'd be in more trouble, and Granger would accuse him of bringing her here. Draco went on inscinct. He picked Hermione up. His knees almost give away. God was she heavy! But she had soft skin...Stop! Draco thought to himself, struggiling to go through the door. He finally managed to run with her in his arms, and stopped in front of a painting of a fat lady. He'd never been outside the Gryffindor common room before, let alone in it. What was the password? He heard Mcgonagall's steps get louder.  
  
He tried to get the password. Fat Lady looked at him curiously, but when she saw Hermione in his arms, she blushed and giggled before saying, "Password." dully. "Er-" Think Draco, think! He tried some passwords such as "Mudbloods", "Good Souls", "Muggleborn", "Infinite Legworm". But nothing worked until an idea went through his mind...was it possible that..."Ferret!" he exclaimed. The door opened. Of course. Potter being friends with head boys and prefects, probably made up that password just for Draco. That idiot. Draco thought to himself, getting inside the room, dragging Granger in his arms and kick opening the Girl's dorm slowly, which marked 4&5 YEARS. He looked inside the dark room and looked around for an empty bed. Finally, trying not to wake up any of the girls, he slowly put Granger into bed, then looked at her. She looked so precious, so pure. Ugh, he hated that. He leaned closer and bit her just below the neck. She twitched her leg just a bit before breathing peacefully again. He was horrified he had left a big red mark below the neck, even visible in the dark. He was just walking out when he heard, "DRACO!"  
  
It was Ginny. "Weasley.." Draco said. "Malfoy, what're you doing to Hermione?" asked Ginny, terror in her eyes. "I-" Draco tried to say, but Ginny interupted. "Don't lie to me! If you hurt her..." said Ginny, frantically looking for something. She finally picked up a toothbrush and said, "I'll kill you!" she said. Draco forced back a laugh. "With a toothbrush?" he asked, rather amused. Ginny breathed hard. "Oh no! You did hurt her!" she exclaimed, looking at the huge red mark below her neck. "I am not a vampire, Weasley." said Draco, trying to find out a way to get out. He felt embarrased, and really nervous. He backed away. Ginny was looking at him still, the toothbrush lay between her fingers. "Don't say a word." he warned her, but this sentence had no effect on Ginny. She stood there, watching him leave the common room. 


	7. Kisses & Rapers

*** What do you say when one of your former friends wakes you up four hours after midnight and says, "Draco almost raped you." ? Well Hermione did not know that answer to the question, but she knew what she did. She screamed. "What? What the hell are you talking about!" she yelled at Ginny. Ginny flinched. "Don't blame me! I was trying to get him off of you..." protested Ginny. "With what?" challenged Hermione. Ginny muttered something. "What was that? I can't hear youuu." Hermione cooed. "I threatened to kill him with my er- toothbrush." said Ginny, blushing to the roots of her hair. Hermione would've laughed if she didn't yell, "YOU ARE SOOO PATHETIC!" before storming downstairs. She tried to avoid eyes with Draco, but mostly everyone in Gryffindor seemed to notice how she slammed her fork into her food harshly. To her surprise, a note was dropped into her plate. [I] What's wrong? -Ron and Harry [/I] Hermione was simply furious. She scribbled back a hurried answer, which was, [I] Wouldn't you like to know![/I]. She waited and waited until finally a note was dropped back into plate. [I] We're sorry. We were jerks [/I]. Before she could answer, the bell rang for Double Potions with the Slytherins. Ron and Harry followed her, and they were walking side by side, and they were silent until Harry asked, "What is that big red mark on your neck?"  
  
Draco heard all this. He panicked. He saw Hermione, hesitating to answer. Oh no, he thought. What did he do? He went over there. "C'mon, Granger, I need to talk to you." he grumbled to her, pulling on her arm. Hermione gave him a peircing look. "Get off her Malfoy!" shouted Ron, looking as if he was about to lung on him any minute now. "Watch your words, Weasley." he said, dragging her away. "ITS A HICKEY!" Harry shouted, excitedly. "Excuse me?" Draco and Hermione said in the same time. "Why the heck do you have a- " before they could ask anymore, Draco was dragging her to the pond. "What do you think you're doing! First you kidnap me in the middle of the night-" "You were sleepwalking-" "Next, you give me that mark..." "A hickey as Potty says" "I will kill you-" "I am not afraid of death-" "Why not?" Draco was silent as he sat on the grass. Hermione reluctantly sat next to him, keeping two inches away. "I asked you, why not." said Hermione quietly. "I- well, if your afraid of death, you'll be afraid of life."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione. Draco looked at her. They were silent for a moment. "Well, its just that, you would never go anywhere, afraid someone might steal from you, or kill you or something..." he said. Hermione looked at him, the wind swaying her hair in his nose. "Oh.",she said. He looked at her, and Hermione found herself looking into the eyes of pure evil, pale and simple. "You have to take risks, sometimes, Granger. You have to take chances." he said. Next thing Hermione knew, Draco seemed to lean over, their noses were two inches apart. Hermione felt a chill go down her spine. The heat between them was irresistable, it felt as if they were frozen in terror..in lust.  
  
* Watch out! He'll charm you. Smoother than the L.A. weather, that's how he holds himself together He's colder than the winter, I wrap my coat around together Cataract, it's charm attack that leaves me hungry well, I'm no savior, but I tried to save you Ooh.. my.. love It's raging high inside* 


	8. Luck

Their lips touched so slightly that Hermione jumped a little, and broke it. "I have to go." she said, walking away fast. Draco sighed as he watched her go. Why had he done that? Kiss her? What exactly was he thinking, that she would kiss him back and say, Oh, I forgive you for making my life hell and calling me a mudblood, I must have you now? What an idiot! he thought to himself. The figure of Granger disappeared into the school and Draco sat there for a minute, staying still as if this was a very sentimental moment. He finally got up. She was so pure. So pure. He could almost be afraid to even touch her, as if he could ruin her, to finally see the truth. She was too pure for him. Too innocent. Purely innocent. And thats what made her irresistable. She was forbidden, and thats what he liked.  
  
****  
  
Her heart was stricken. And on what? On her worst enemy. When they had kissed, it felt as if she was kissing fire, sort of like being burned. Draco's words went through her that night. You have to take chances. You could never go anywhere...take risks....it all made perfectly good sense and even though his father was someone from hell, he had taught his son well. But even though it made sense, how could Hermione know that she could do what she had to and not make a fool out of herself? That was the problem. She didn't know how.  
  
**** It was the Quidditch game Slytherin against Gryffindor. "Okay, we need to win this time, those bloody goodies will get the best of us." sneered Flint. Everyone agreed. As they all went to the showers, Flint took Draco aside. "Listen, you've got to beat Potter, his fame takes everything." he pleaded. Draco tried to look determined, even though he was scared at that moment. "Right." he said, nodding. After showering, he put on his robes and looked into the mirror. "C'mon, Draco, we need to go!" their chaser yelled. "Coming!" Draco yelled back and squinted in the mirror. Maybe if he put his hair more carefully, Granger would notice.....wait! What was he doing? Quidditch! Quidditch! he thought, but when he turned around, he saw Hermione.  
  
What am I doing here!! Hermione thought to herself. Do it, Hermione, do it. "Granger? What're you doing here?" Draco stumbled, and Hermione could see fear in his eyes. Say it! Say it! A gush of panic went through her before she took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to wish you good luck." There was a silence so long that Hermione thought she would faint. "You did?" asked Draco, slightly blushing. "Yeah." said Hermione, and she couldn't help but smile. "Its kind of bad wishing good luck to the enemy, isn't it?" he asked jokingly. Hermione grinned at this and turned around, walking away. Then she looked over her shoulder and said, "Not bad. Good actually. Especially when your kissing him." before she disappeared into the Quidditch feilds. 


	9. Chances

When Draco went out there, he felt his whole face turn red. What Granger had said had made him weak at the knees. As they got on the brooms, Draco squinted around at the Slytherin and Gryffindor fans. He looked at Granger and saw she was not waving a Gryffindor flag like the others. She was standing there between Patil and Weasley, smiling slightly. Draco kept looking at her, and her eyes sunk deep into his before they held a trail of sparkles. They set off flying on their brooms.  
  
******  
  
"SLYTHERINS WON! SLYTHERINS WON! SLYTHERINS WON!" the team and house chanted. Draco looked around, trying to get the sweat off his face and trying to beam at Harry, the snitch clutched in his hand. Before he knew it, Hermione was rushing off toward him.  
  
Running right across the Quidditch feild,everyone staring at you as you huff and puff came as a surprise to Hermione. What exactly was she doing? She felt tears well up to her eyes, it was like the darndest thing, but she knew what she had to do. Take chances. Take risks. Well Hermione Granger, are you ready, sweetie? I am ready she said to herself, breathing hard as she stopped in front of Draco, who was clutching the snitch in his hand, looking at her with mocked surprise. She lunged at him, sending the crowd in complete surprise as she put her legs around his waist. Their faces were two inches apart, their noses rubbing together. There were many murmers from Hogwarts as Draco said, "What are you doing?"  
  
She kissed him lightly on the lips before answering, "Taking a chance." 8/5/02 6:42:24 PM  
  
Epilogue ****** Months after that Hermione could not control herself. Her studies were right in front of her all the time, yet she felt guilty when Draco said, "Can't you just take a break, for once?" but she could not. Tests were coming up, and she didn't want to. Draco seemed different to her, somehow. He wanted to spend time with her constantly, but she didn't want to fail anything. Whats a girl to do? She sighed as she brushed her hair. This time she would go to Draco and ask him to spend time with her. Finally the day had come. As she brushed her hair however, she saw a couple holding hands outside. She looked out the window and saw a silver haired Draco and another girl. 


	10. Denials

Prologue  
  
Hermione never thought she could cry that much in her life. She put her knees up to her chin, sobbing into her robes, her hair bushy as ever, and her eyes puffy and red. Stop, Herm, its just a guy! She thought to herself. Its just a guy! But how could he do this to her? Just because she didn't have that much time, they never reached an ending when they were falling apart. Now it was beginning of 7th year, and here he was, holding hands with another girl. Its nothing! But it was. Its just a guy herm, its just a guy...one voice argued with the other in the head. BUT HE WAS MY GUY....He was my guy...  
  
Draco looked at Sarah, she was sleeping steadily against the tree, her hair sprayed out against the hard wood. Her eyes were closed, but if she opened them he knew he would meet a pair of great blue eyes there. He sat down across from her. Her hair was different from Hermione, it was smooth and soft. He smiled a little, but felt his heart sank. Sarah was just a friend when they met, and now they were more closer. Then he felt a surge of guilt feel through him. Hermione had taken a chance, give up everything just to be with him, and look what he was doing. But he felt it was time he stepped up. She was always studying, always doing everything with her wonder boys without him. She didn't seem to have time for him anymore. And it didn't seem like they were together anymore. Of course, as he looked up the Hogwarts Castle, his eye caught on Hermione's prefect room, which revealed a slender girl crying her heart out, which she probably was.  
  
Hermione let her robes flow about her very skin, holding tightly onto her hair. She lay there, and was going to till she died. She didn't need hurting right now, and the only person she thought that cared about her was now going off with another girl. But then she heard a knock outside the door. She didn't answer. "Herm?" a voice called from the other end. His voice was steady, and she knew it belonged to Draco. It was the first time he had ever called her that. She didn't answer. He banged on the door. "Whats wrong Herm?" he yelled through the door. Hermione felt her stomach rumble in fury. She opened the door harshly. "WHATS WRONG? Whats wrong? I see you with that freaking t-ramp and your asking me whats wrong!" she yelled, hitting him on the side of his head. Draco clutched it. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Get out, MALFOY! Don't you dare talk to me again!" she yelled, having an urge to smack him, but she didn't. She slammed the door in his face, leaning against it, tears rolling about her face. 


End file.
